


Goodnight Moon

by hannahuwu



Series: Yandere Yunho [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not really violence more like blood and a dead body, Yandere Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: Yunho loves tucking Hongjoong into bed.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Yandere Yunho [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839901
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Goodnight Moon

Yunho pauses. 

Yunho pauses, because Hongjoong is out of bed— he’s standing in the middle of the doorway, frozen. 

“Hongjoong,” he reaches out a stained gloved hand, flinching at the way Hongjoong whimpers, tripping over himself as he tries to run. “Baby,” he tries again, moving towards the elder. 

“No!” The blue haired boy screams. His eyes are shining, water spilling out of the corners as he eyes the dead body on the floorboards. “Don’t touch me!” He thrashes when Yunho gets too close. It’s not of too much use, considering the male has been considerably weakened by the drug Yunho’s been slipping into his food. Of course, he’d never hurt his precious Hongjoong-hyung, but precautions were necessary. 

As his father once told him, it was sometimes necessary to do such things to protect the ones you love. And Yunho loved Hongjoong so much, too much, to let him go. It was necessary. 

“Hongjoong-hyung, don’t be afraid,” he attempts to sound as gentle as possible. _It is like talking to a frightened chipmunk,_ he tells himself. _Sound soft. Look soft. Approach slowly._

Hongjoong sobs into his sleeve. He’s probably too shocked to move, Yunho registers. That’s good. At least the risk of Hongjoong running out is low. The walls of his house are considerably soundproof, so really, if Hongjoong managed to scream for help, nobody would hear him. 

“Don’t come any closer! Or I’ll hit you! Someone, anyone, help!” He cried. It made Yunho so upset. Why was Hongjoong so scared? It was just him. And the corpse of Hongjoong’s boss who yelled at him three days ago. No big deal. It was nothing too crazy. 

Except, of course, Hongjoong’s never seen a dead body. Neither has he ever seen Yunho’s hands smothered in the metallic smelling red liquid. “Hyung, it’s okay, I won’t hurt you,” he walks over. Hongjoong screams in protest, bites down on his arm even as the taller man wraps him in a hug. “I’m sorry, hyung.” He whispers. 

“What are you-“ Hongjoong wails. Sucks in a deep breath. Eventually, the elder’s breathing evens out beneath him. Yunho pulls out the empty syringe, taking care to not break the needle, picking the blue haired boy up. 

  
~ 

“Yunho! Yunho, I,” Hongjoong cries into his chest, sniffling as he hugs the gudetama plushie harder. 

Yunho strokes his soft blue hair. “What’s wrong, hyung?” 

“The nightmares. It felt so real, Yunnie, I’m so sorry.” He hiccups. Yunho pulls him closer, dragging the warm sheets over them. Hongjoong’s drowning in one of his white t-shirts, and it makes him look so much smaller than usual. Yunho’s whipped. “Why? Why would I dream these things, Yunho? It’s so twisted, Yunnie, you’re so soft, you don’t even hurt ants.” By now Hongjoong has calmed down slightly, rubbing his tear-stained cheek with a hand. 

Yunho presses a kiss to his hyung’s forehead. “I don’t know, hyung. I heard before that sometimes our brains make us dream the opposite of reality, however. That might be it.” He smiles, giving the elder butterfly kisses all over until he begins to giggle. “I love you, hyung. Go back to sleep, it’s still super early.” 

Almost as if on cue, Hongjoong yawns. “Nighty-night, Yunnie. Love you too.” The smaller male snuggles into the warmth of Yunho’s arms, tucking himself in. The space that Yunho creates is welcoming and cosy. 

The bite mark on Yunho’s arm throbs slightly. He’ll have to ice it tomorrow. For now, he’ll stay in bed with Hongjoong-hyung for as long as he’s permitted to. 


End file.
